The present invention relates to a panel structure having high-strength relative to its weight, and particularly to a panel having a cellular or honeycomb structure of relatively high-strength.
Panels of cellular or honeycomb structure are commonly used for various applications, such as in pallets, truck bodies, walls, partitions, containers and the like, where it is desired to achieve the greatest mechanical strength relative to weight. The present techniques for fabricating such cellular or honeycomb structures are generally slow and costly, since they usually involve the tedious work of manual welding, glueing or cementing the various elements to produce the panel structure.
An object of the present invention, is to provide a novel panel structure having high strength relative to its weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a high-strength panel structure which can be constructed at relatively low cost and in volume.